Ying and Yang  A Niam one shot
by sadyshea
Summary: Ying and yang: At an imperfect balance but maybe that's what made it so beautiful when it happened./ Niam slash One direction 1d liam payne x niall horan


Niall sauntered into the living room of the One direction house and fell down onto the couch, laughing to himself. He laughed a lot. It was probably his shtick and he loved to be known as the positive one. He was always there to make a situation lighter, to shine a bright beam onto a dark situation. He had the talent to cheer anyone up.

Liam was quite the opposite; he walked into the kitchen part of the living room. He dragged his feet as if it the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Essentially it was, because the band relied on his perfect planning and calculative personality. He didn't every approach anything without predicting the outcome; whether it would profit or severely damage the band's reputation.

Ying and yang: At an imperfect balance but maybe that's what made it so beautiful when it happened.

_The next morning…_

Niall had spent the morning attempting to make the best milkshake in the world. So far, he wasn't fairing too well and the kitchen looked like a war zone because of it. He planned to clean it up when he was done but right now he couldn't stop his creative juices from flowing freely. He crushed three Oreos with the end of a knife and threw them into the blender. Then, he peeled a banana, not caring where the peel fell and threw the entire thing in. He pressed the 'grind' button and waited for the magic to happen.

Liam massaged his temples as he walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. He had been up late with their manager discussing a new sponsorship deal and all he wanted to do now was have his morning coffee and his quiet place to read his book. He was halfway down the hallway when he was stopped in tracks by a horrible grind sound coming through the kitchen door. He rushed toward it, his blood pressure rising. He was ready to explode at whoever was causing the ridiculous commotion. He assumed it was Louis but when he burst into the room, eyes aflame, he saw Niall as the culprit. Niall was smiling like a mad man.

Niall looked up to see Liam staring at him, his eyes looking as if there were as fire blazing inside. Niall didn't want to get burnt by them even though they were shockingly beautiful, so he simply pulled out his signature smile. This seemed to settle Liam for a second before the fire ignited again.

The look made Niall's breath catch and everything seemed to tune out, especially the sound of the blender that was still thrashing away in front of him. Niall quivered as Liam stalked toward him, the intense look still lighting up his eyes. He was nearing Niall at such a clip that Niall thought Liam might crash right through him. He had never seen Liam on such a rampage, _it was ridiculously hott_. When Liam was only a yard away, Niall's heart practically leapt out his chest, whether it was out of fear or excitement, he didn't know. Liam shoved him out of the way and pounced on his real prey: the blender. Breathing heavily, Niall turned back toward Liam and was slightly disappointed to see he was taking out all the anger on the blender.

"You ok?" Niall dared to ask, walking closer to Liam, putting his hand supportively on his friend's shoulder. He pulled his hand away just after he touched Liam's skin that was practically pulsating with heat.

Liam turned around slowly, teeth bared. He wanted nothing more than to rip naïve little Niall's head off with his own hands but when he saw the concerned look on Niall's face, the anger melted away as if he had just been splashed with soberingly cold water. Niall didn't look afraid, just slightly confused, like a kicked puppy. His innocence was so gorgeously refreshing that it made Liam burst out laughing. But then he remembered who had caused the disturbance to his morning peace and Liam began to scowl; the venomous fire leaked back into him.

"What the hell were you doing in here? I say _were_ because you sure won't be continuing on with it." Liam snapped and it was so harsh and unexpected that it sent Niall wheeling back in surprise.

It shattered Niall almost completely. Niall was the problem. He didn't want to be but he just was… An icy feeling crawled across Niall's skin and he began to feel almost numb. _What the hell was Liam doing to him?_ He didn't want to bitter like Liam. And yet, the feeling crept into every fiver of his being.

He smirked sarcastically. "I was trying to have some fun, maybe you should try it once in a while." Niall barked, nearing Liam with his newfound cold confidence driving his every word.

Liam was taken aback by Niall's sudden change in attitude; his words cut Liam like a knife. Liam could understand where Niall was coming from but he had no idea how much pressure Liam was under. Niall's confidence made something stir in deep in Liam's stomach as he stepped closer to the blond.

"You have no idea what I have to do to keep this band going. So yah, I've given up on the idea of fun. I'm guaranteeing us success by putting in the work instead of screwing around all the time!" Liam yelled, his hot breath spilling onto Niall's lips.

Their proximity was intoxicating to them both but neither front would admit defeat.

"You put all the pressure on yourself because you're a god damn perfectionist, Liam. The rest of us are always willing to help you out but you won't even give us the time of day. Ever." Niall retorted, his hands freezing.

All Niall wanted was to touch Liam to save himself from the cold. Liam's eyes flickered tauntingly, as Niall's hands rose up to his face.

"Then, help me." Liam pleaded, his eyes filling with scorching tears.

His emotions were betraying him. He wanted to be strong in front of Niall but he just couldn't manage it any longer. The heat was suffocating.

Niall heard those three words and it was if his body decided to answer before he even mentally registered them.

When Niall's lips crashed into Liam's, opposites collided and it was as if every chemical and fiber in their bodies were reacting to the connection. Their energies were in perfect balance as Liam deepened the kiss, clutching onto Niall for everything it was worth.

Niall was the cure to his stress; he was the perfect relaxant. Every thought outside of the moment drifted away from Liam's mind and he finally felt free of worry. Niall lifted away Liam's chronic ache of anxiety while Liam brought Niall into a maturity he had never experienced. They both benefitted from the connection equally, feeling a spark of something new as they explored each other as they never had before.

When they finally pulled away from each other, they were launched back into reality with a little more comfort dancing around inside them.

"What was that?" Niall murmured, leaning his head against Liam's chest without a second thought.

"I don't now but, I liked it." Liam whispered, tenderly stroking the top of the blond's head with his hand.

It was astounding to the both of them how they had gone from such an extreme and now they were settled into such a stunningly perfect calm. It was exactly what they needed.

"Li? Just ask if you need help from now on, okay? Don't take it all on yourself, it's just hurting you." Niall requested, looking up into Liam's with a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Don't you worry, now that I have you, I'll be putting you to work, Nialler." Liam teased before pressing his lips to Niall's forehead.

"Oi! I'm the joker! _I _joke! Not you, it's my thing." Niall complained and Liam just smirked admiringly. And then Liam looked around the kitchen and saw the mess. He scowled, unimpressed.

"I don't like that look on you, Li. Not one bit." Niall cooed playfully before sighing in defeat.

"I'll help you, okay?" Liam assured Niall, who was already collecting garbage and discarded ingredients.

"You better." Niall quipped, handing Liam a banana peel.

"Your creative streak got a bit messy, eh?" Liam asked, speculatively before throwing the peel into the trash bin.

"It's therapeutic." Niall answered, smiling wickedly to himself.

"So is some old fashioned peace and quiet." Liam countered and Niall just rolled his eyes.

"I don't think we'll ever agree on anything." Niall shared, with a chuckle.

"That's the beauty of _us, _don't yah think?" Liam responded, with a wink.

Niall agreed, nodding his head as he wiped down the counter. **Opposites really did attract.**


End file.
